Merida in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Merida (Brave) *Alice's Sister - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Dinah - Zazu (The Lion King) *The White Rabbit - The Pink Panther *The Doorknob - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *The Dodo - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Hercules and Aladdin *The Walrus - The Cat in the Hat (Doctor Seuss) *The Carpenter - Leap (LeapFrog) *Bill the Lizard - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *The Rose - Izzy (Total Drama) *The Caterpillar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cheshire Cat - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *The Bird in the Tree - Lily (LeapFrog) *The Mad Hatter - Robin Hood *The March Hare - Little John (Robin Hood) *The Dormouse - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Card Painters - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967), Rafiki (The Lion King), and Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *The Queen of Hearts - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *The King of Hearts - Hans (Frozen) Scenes *Merida in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Merida in Wonderland Part 2 - Merida is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Merida in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Panther ("I'm Late") *Merida in Wonderland Part 4 - Merida Meets Botley/The Bottle on the Table *Merida in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Merida ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Merida in Wonderland Part 6 - Merida Meets Hercules and Aladdin ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Merida in Wonderland Part 7 - The Cat in the Hat and the Frog *Merida in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Merida in Wonderland Part 9 - A Fox with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Merida in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Merida in Wonderland Part 11 - Merida Meets Shere Khan ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Merida in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Merida *Merida in Wonderland Part 13 - Merida Meets the Cheshire Sloth ("'Twas Brilling") *Merida in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Merida in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Pink Panther Arrives Again) *Merida in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Merida in Wonderland Part 17 - Merida Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Merida in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Mrs. Tweedy of Hearts *Merida in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Sloth Arrives Yet Again *Merida in Wonderland Part 20 - Merida's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Merida in Wonderland Part 21 - Merida's Flight/The Finale *Merida in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Merida web small.jpg|Merida as Alice Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Alice's Sister Zazu.png|Zazu as Dinah Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as the White Rabbit Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as the Doorknob Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as the Dodo Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Tweedledee Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Tweedledum The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as the Walrus Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as the Carpenter Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Bill the Lizard Izzy Total Drama.jpg|Izzy as the Rose Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as the Caterpillar Discord.png|Discord as the Caterpillar as Butterfly LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as the Bird in the Tree Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as the Cheshire Cat Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the Mad Hatter Little John.jpg|Little John as the March Hare Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as the Dormouse King-louie.jpg|King Louie, Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki, and Lazlo_camp_lazlo.png|Lazlo as the Card Painters Mrs. Tweedy.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy as the Queen of Hearts Hans transparent.png|Hans as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs